The Realistic
Not to be confused with the other Nine Circles remake, The RealistiK. The Realistic is a 1.9 Medium Demon created by Softable. It is a difficult and somewhat buggy remake of Nine Circles, known not only for its introduction of the elliptical cube section but also for its wave segment that contains huge amounts of insanely tight spaces and requires very good mashing and timing skills. It is also known for being quite buggy, most notably at the second half-speed auto cube section for causing Riot to crash numerous times because of bugs. Due to its moderate difficulty, it is sometimes considered a Medium Demon, even if it loses its difficulty dramatically in the second half of the level. Gameplay * 0-10%: The level starts with a moderately difficult and buggy cube segment with crucial timing and numerous traps. * 11-18%: '''Next, the player enters a difficult double speed ship sequence with numerous slopes (some of them lead to death) and saw-blades everywhere. Afterward, the player enters a half-speed auto cube section as the music starts to build up. * '''19-60%: '''Then, the player transitions into the first epileptic part, a triple speed wave segment, which is very difficult because of flashing colors, very tight spaces and gravity and size changes that can easily throw off the player. * '''61-70%: After this abnormally short wave segment (which consists of only about 40% of the level), the player enters a second cube segment. However, this one is significantly easier. * 71-100%: After that, the player transitions into a simple double-speed ball segment with numerous traps, easier timings, and multiple saw-blades. Next, the player enters another half speed auto cube section, which is known to have caused multiple players, notably Riot, to crash here due to annoying bugs. Finally, the player transitions into a triple speed epileptic cube segment. However, this one is significantly easier than the wave segment, albeit being somewhat buggy. Then, the player falls up through numerous mirror portals and enters a short mini UFO segment with "SOF" on the bottom, which can be assumed as an abbreviation for "SOFTABLE," the creator's name. Then, the level ends. Trivia * The password for the level is 085200. * Riot used to always crash at the last half-speed auto cube segment, so Softable had to fix it so Riot could finish the level. He also put the text "SORRY RIOT," which can still be seen today by players. * This level shows a copy mark near the creator's name and the "original" button redirects to Fairydust. In conclusion, this level was literally a Fairydust copy but altered. *This level is one of three Nine Circles levels with all sequences, the others being Crimson Clutter and Astronaut 13. Quasar after 2.0. *This level and Butterfly Effect are the unique Nine Circles levels to feature spearhead saw-blades as opposed to gears. *After this level, the Nine Circles trend started to be more popular, with lots of featured remakes in a short time, unlike before this level, when only Nine Circles, Beautiful Eyes, and Fairydust were published. *This level and Down Bass both end the same way (both levels end with a UFO segment with the creators' name, after a tunnel of mirror portals in anti-gravity). *This is the first and only Nine Circles demon-rated level (so far) to use 211 by Rukkus as its own song. *This level was in EricVanWilderman's series, the 12 Demons of Christmas. It was demon #8. Walkthrough .]] Gallery The Realistic Level Menu.png|The level menu of The Realistic. The Realistic Epileptic Cube.png|The epileptic cube section of The Realistic. Category:Nine Circles levels Category:1.9 levels Category:Medium Demon levels Category:Level remakes Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Solo levels